


Accident

by shootfortherarls



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootfortherarls/pseuds/shootfortherarls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude accidentally kisses Connor and Connor might like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident

~

It wasn't like Jude and Connor weren't out, everyone and like  _everyone_ knew they were out and dating, Connor was the captain of the football team and Jude was the son of the vice principal. 

They were the cutest couple everyone talked about. No, they didn't show PDA but it was something about the way Connor and Jude looked at each other, everyone fell in love with the couple' relationship.

It was the usual day for Jude, in the morning he walked to school with Connor, them occasionally leaning in close to each other or ruffling one anothers hair and sending flirtatious smiles, then as they went to their first period class they parted ways until period five came and they got to see each other at lunch.

"Hey kiddo" Connor came up to Jude and squeezed his hips gently from behind.

"I'm not a kid and hey" Jude blushed and put his hand on top of Connor's arms that were slowly wrapping around him.

"I'm buying your lunch today, in honor of our 10 month anniversary" Connor smiled brightly. Jude had almost forgotten even thought he had been chanting it the whole week.

"Okay, but I have to go finish up my math quiz real quick, so I'll meet you soon" Jude grinned at his boyfriend, Connor smiled happily.

"Ok, see ya babe"

Connor hugged Jude close and as he was pulling away Jude leaned on his tip-toes and slowly placed his plump pink lips against Connor's lucious ones, it lasted for a moment and as Jude pulled away and was turning the corner realization dawned that he just kissed Connor in front of everyone in the 11th grade.

He silently prayed Connor wouldn't be mad as he walked back to lunch after finishing the math quiz. He sat his books down on the table filled with all the Jocks and a few cheerleaders.

"Hey kiddo" 

It was a quick hello and Jude then felt a pair of lips on him, he at first was about to jump back but Connor put his hands in Jude's hair pulling him down, Jude could taste the spearmint gum Connor must've just finished chewing, and it left him feeling refreshed as he pulled back from the deep kiss.

"Whoop! Get in 'ere Connor"

"Awwww"

There was a chorus of voices from the whole table as they pulled away with blushes and tiny glances at each other. When Connor's team went to get an early practice before gym next period, their girlfriends tagged along and shot they boys hearts with their hands and kissy faces.

"I love you so much Jude Adam Foster, and I am so glad I finally got to kiss you, show everyone you're mine, you're the most amazing person I have ever met."

Jude was so speechless and could only choke out an 'I love you' that led to Jude and Connor skipping their next period and making out in a old classroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I've BEEN WANTING TO WRITE THIS FOR LIKE A WEEK AHHH:)))


End file.
